What Dreams May Come
by Seiya'sGurl
Summary: Usagi is having Dreams of a strange figure crying out for her. One day while walking alone she hears someone calling her. Who can that be? What will happen next? BAD AT SUMMARIES I KNOW :P


~* What dreams may come *~  
  
*I do not own Sailor Moon!*  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"No...No, Im sorry! I didnt mean that! No! Please! NO!!!" A startled Usagi rises from her bed. Sweating and shaking. 'Again?' she says to herself. 'Why do I keep having these dreams?' ...  
  
*Knock Knock* Usagi breaking out of her thought hears a knock on her door.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi yells out.  
  
"Its me Hun are you ok in there?" a male voice could be heard on the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes Papa, Im fine, just had a nightmare, Im ok! Dont worry!" Usagi yells out.  
  
"Ok.. if you need anything let me know ok Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Yes.. Thank You Papa."  
  
Usagi hears the footsteps leaving her door. She was alone again. Why was she having these dreams. Always where the same. She couldnt understand them yet they felt so alive. She decided to put them behind her head.. besides it was 6:45am and she had to wake up already to go to school. She quickly got up went to her closet and pulled out her uniform layed it on her bed. And stepped into her bathroom, turned on the shower. She took off her Pajama blouse and slowly took off her pajama pants. She undressed herself completely, viewing her figure in the mirror. She steps into the shower and feels the warmth of the water, so soothing, so relaxing. 'Ohhh Mamoru...' she hears herself moan out. Noticing what she had said she blushes and quickly washes up and gets dress and walks out her bedroom door.  
  
"Mama, is Breakfast ready? Im running late for school!" Usagi asked her mom while coming down the steps.  
  
"Usa, when arent you late?" a boy sitting in the table said.  
  
"Shut up!" Usagi's reply.  
  
"Haha, great to know I have a lazy sister!" said annoying his sister more.  
  
"oh yeah well its great to know I have an annoying brother!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
"Quiet you two! Usagi, breakfast is on the counter.. hurry your going to be late you will get a detention." a lady with purpleish hair and a slim body, tells Usagi.  
  
"Yes Mama. Thank You. Ill eat quick and ill be out fast." Usagi replied to her mother.  
  
Usagi ate quickly grabbed her back by the door and walked out saying Goodbye to all.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
On her way to school as usual Usagi bumped onto Mamoru.   
  
"ouch, Usa. Be more carefull you will knock someone down." Said Mamoru.  
  
"Im sorry Mamochan... I didnt see you. By the way.. How are you?" Usagi asked a tint of pink on her cheeks indicated she was blushing.  
  
"Oh Usa, come here!" Mamoru chimed as he stretched his arms out to her.  
  
"Ohh Mamochan! I love you!" Usagi squeeled.  
  
"Usa I love you too!" Mamoru responded.  
  
They shared a sweet kiss.  
  
Mamoru walked Usagi to her school. Seeing her off he waves and blew a kiss at her.  
  
'im so sorry Usa, I know Ive hurt you enough, and what I have to do will hurt even more, but Im sorry..' Mamoru thought.  
  
'Mamoru?' a voice called out.  
  
Mamoru looked back only to come face to face with Michuru.  
  
"Michuru, Hi. How are you?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Im good Mamoru.. How are you? What brings you here?" questioned Michuru.  
  
"Im doing good too, I came to walk Usagi. She just left a minute ago." Replied Mamoru.  
  
"Oh.. um are you busy? Would you like to go out with me for a cup of coffee?" asked Michuru.  
  
"Sure. Lets go." answered Mamoru.  
  
Michuru and Mamoru both walk away towards a coffee shop.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Usagi.." a voice.  
  
"Huh.." Usagi looked up.  
  
"Never paying attention huh?" Spoke the teacher.  
  
She had been daydreaming and had not heard her teacher call her name.  
  
"Im sorry Proffesor.." Usagi frowned.  
  
"Pay more attention. I was asking the class... what is the estimated population of Tokyo.." questioned the teacher..  
  
"I dont know.." Usagi sheepishly responded.  
  
"Didnt you do your homework?" questioned the teacher.  
  
"Im sorry, I just.." Usagi was cut off.   
  
"Enough is enough Usagi, you come in late, daydream in class and dont do your homework, Im afraid your up for detention." the teacher told her.  
  
"ok.." responded Usagi bummed out.  
  
'I was going to the Arcade this afternoon with Mamoru, why does he have to be so mean giving me detention.' Usagi says sadly.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi walks out of detention and is on her way to the Arcade.. while she's walking she comes across an Alley she looks in but notices its quiet empty and desolated..   
  
"Usagi..." she hears a voice come from the alley.  
  
'that cant be im hearing things...' Usagi thinks to herself.  
  
"Usagi..." she hears the voice again.  
  
'oh no i hear it again!' scared now Usagi keeps on walking increasing her speed suddenly a hand on her shoulder causes her to stop abruptly!  
  
"No! Let me go!" Usagi yells!  
  
*End of Chapter 1* 


End file.
